Catching Up
by Starfire-is-not-a-wimp
Summary: Robin and Starfire come to terms after Haunted.


**Hello! Hope you are all having a happy new year! **

**So, after watching "Haunted" with a couple of friends one night, I was inspired to write this little thing. Please enjoy!**

**insert disclaimer claiming lack of ownership of Teen Titans here**

Catching Up

_Robin and Starfire come to terms after Haunted._

Robin stepped out of the shower, steam billowing around him. He grabbed his red robe stamped with his trademark R with one hand and his mask with the other. After straightening both garments he walked over to the mirror and wiped his face into clarity. Clenching the edge of the sink, Robin leaned closer to his reflection, tilting his face side to side to inspect the damages. The scratches had faded from their previous bright red, but the bruises remained unchanged. As he sighed, a light knock issued from the door.

"I'll be out in a second," he called, knotting the robe's string extra tight again.

"Oh!"

He froze mid-pull. That voice. She sounded just as surprised to hear his voice as he did hers.

"Please take your time, Robin. I can find another bathroom," Starfire said.

His eye caught the sight of her purple toothbrush on the sink's ledge as his feet guided him to the door. He punched in the door code before realizing it and poked his head out. Starfire had already begun to glide down the hallway.

"Star."

She stopped but didn't turn around. She couldn't bear to see him like this, all bruised and battered. Starfire hugged her sides and her feet touched the floor. Robin continued to walk towards her, his mind empty of all thought but her face scared and hurt.

_His grip on her arm tightened. Her eyes widen, skin pale. Tears threaten to roll down her cheeks as the storm rages around his shouting._

If he could get one look at her to only to wipe that image burned into his mind.

"Yes, Robin?"

She still didn't turn around, but issued a small gasp as Robin's arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His forehead rested on her shoulder.

"Robin..."

He clenched and unclenched his teeth in attempts to formulate the right words, if there were any in the English or Tamaranian languange, to say to her. At the sound of her voice, his embrace tightened. Her hands covered his gloveless ones and she inhaled deeply.

"I..." Robin started, "am SO sorry. I am so sorry, Starfire. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He clenched his teeth again. "Or-or...hurt you..."

Starfire spun around, throwing her hands around his neck and burying her face against his other shoulder. She sniffed as her body shook slightly.

"I was so scared, Robin. We could not get to you and Raven said you were not going to make it..." she paused, uncontrollably sniffing a few more times, and gripped Robin tighter. "I was so scared."

Robin lifted his head, his index finger lifting Starfire's as well. The finger trailed up to wipe away a tear rolling her cheek from her watery green eyes. The other fingers stretched out to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. Starfire reached up to grab that hand, holding it to that cheek. No more tears fell.

"You will always be more important to me than catching the evilest of criminals," Starfire said, her eyes now a bright green again bore into the whites of Robin's mask. She could still see the injuries, but was at ease to see their rapid recovery thanks to Raven's magic. Robin colored a bit.

"Th-Thanks, Starfire," he said, almost incredulously.

"Come," Starfire said, taking a step back. "Let us get you to bed."

She did not relinquish Robin's hand as they walked down the hall and around the corner. They traveled in silence, unbroken until Robin punched in the code to his room and the door slid open. Starfire had continuously snuck peeks at her friend. His bruises, no matter how faded, still served as a constant reminder to what she couldn't but desperately wished she could have done to help him.

"Well, good night St—" His breath caught. They turned to face each other. Their hands still lingered. Starfire stared back at him. Something about that stare caught Robin off guard. Her previous confident demeanor faded into one of sorrow. A weight seemed to be dragging her whole body downward. Robin edged closer to her in hopes to pinpoint what was going on, but he only ended up in leaning closer and closer until he could feel her breath meet his lips. And by that time, surprise replaced the sorrow reflecting in Starfire's eyes.

Robin jumped back, untangled his hand from Starfire's. Simultaneously, blush spread across their cheeks as they practically shouted "Good night" and "Pleasant Shlorvacks" at each other and rushed away.


End file.
